A hime de Suna
by Tina Granger1
Summary: O kazekage de Suna olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando o homem a sua frente bufou.  - Não escutou, moleque? Eu quero falar com o seu pai. O QUARTO KAZEKAGE!  - Se o senhor tivesse parado para escutar, saberia que ele está morto.    - Infernos! Quer diz
1. Chapter 1

Essa história, está sendo baseada numa das minhas leituras preferidas. Para nao estragar o suspense, direi apenas o nome da autora, que é a Tori Phillips, que amo de paixao - ela só perde para a Deborah Simmons.. (o que é aquele clã de lobos? ai ai)

Alguem que ta lendo isso, nao sabe que o Naruto é do tio Kishimoto? entao sinta-se informado. Naruto é do tio kishimoto! 

**\**

- Voce está brincando comigo. – o olhar do quarto kazekaze de Suna passou do homem de meia idade a sua frente, para a garotinha ao lado dele, que apertava um ursinho marrom.

- Não. – o homem não pestanejou. – Saori é a filhado velho lorde, a filha caçula, juntamente com a...

- Não esqueci. Então... o bastardo teve mesmo coragem de...

- Sim. – o homem assentiu. – E a dama entregou-me Saori quando a pequena tinha dois meses, pois, estava apavorada com a possibilidade de serem mortas, ela e a criança. Depois que me entregou... Yukina comprou uma criança, parecida com ela, de uma mulher no vilarejo vizinho ao meu. Algumas semanas depois, eu mesmo vi, as cabeças de ambas. Sem os corpos.

O quarto kazekage não falou nada, mas o seu fechar de olhos, demonstrava o pesar. Yukina Uzumaki, era uma bela mulher. Jovem, não devia ter mais que vinte anos, quando fora servir na corte do velho senhor feudal. Ele mesmo, pensara em corteja-la, até perceber que o velho lorde, mantinha os olhos astutos como os de uma águia voltados para a jovem.

Não fora surpresa, para a corte, ver a jovem aos poucos, começar a engordar. E como todas as amantes que o velho lorde tivera, Yukina não casara-se, pois, assim que a criança nascesse, dependendo do sexo, poderia ser assumida pelo pai, para ser barganhada, mais tarde, em um casamento vantajoso para ele.

Ao nascer uma menina, o homem ficara feliz. Não pelo fato de poder usa-la, mas sim, pois a menina, tirando os olhos, era muitíssimo parecida com ele. Ninguém que o conhecera quando jovem, diria o contrario.

Viúvo a quase vinte anos, o lorde resolvera casar-se com Yukina... E para surpresa de todos, alguns dias antes do casamento, o lorde falecera. E a jovem, alguns dias depois, sumira, levando a pequena filha, com destino desconhecido, até que ambas, haviam reaparecido, sem as cabeças.

Aos poucos a estória havia sido esquecida... O quarto abriu os olhos. A menininha a sua frente, era semelhante ao velho lorde, com os olhos de Yukina. A pergunta não formulada, pelo kazekage, foi respondida afirmativamente pelo homem, com um assentimento de cabeça.

- Voce veio até mim, em busca do que, Touya?

- Proteçao a Saori. – quando escutou seu nome, a menina olhou para o homem que acreditava ser seu pai. Touya Yamanami sorriu para a menina, que sorriu para ele, antes de com sua mãozinha, pegar na mao do adulto.

- Já está concedida. Voce e a menina podem ficar em Suna...

- Voce não entendeu. – Touya o interrompeu. – Saori está sendo criada por Mieko e por mim, na nossa vila escondida de todos. Minha preocupação é com ela daqui a alguns anos, quando a semelhança... com ele... não deixar duvidas sobre quem ela é.

- Quer que tipo de proteção?

- A proteção do seu nome.

- Não entendi. – o kazekage ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Pois bem. Se Saori freqüentar a corte, utilizando meu sobrenome... não será difícil para os inimigos de Yukina e do velho lorde, deduzirem quem é ela. Agora, se ela for uma No Sabaku...

- Voce está louco homem? Olhe a minha idade e a dela! – o quarto kazekage levantou-se de um salto.

- A pretensão de ser o kazekage lhe subiu a cabeça, hein, Kenji? – Toshiro falou, sorrindo brevemente. – não estou me referindo a um casamento entre voce e ela e sim, entre ela e um dos seus garotos... Se voce ainda não escolheu nenhuma noiva para eles.

- Nunca mais... Yamanami me faça passar por um susto desses. – o kazekage sentou-se, mais aliviado. A garotinha tinha os olhos castanhos, tão profundos, que pareciam duas piscinas de chocolate, assim como os cabelos. O nariz arrebitado, símbolo da petulância do velho lorde... Os lábios finos... o rosto triangular.

Felizmente para a menina, o antigo lorde feudal fora um homem até atraente... E talvez, ela conseguisse alguma admiração entre o sexo oposto.

- Entao, voce quer casar ela com um dos meus meninos. – o kazekage fitou a menina mais longamente dessa vez. Ela havia soltado-se da mao do pai e, sem a menor cerimônia, sentara-se no chão, brincando com o urso que tinha nas mãos.

- Sim. Se ela estiver protegida por um dos seus garotos. E pelo seu sobrenome, ninguém se atreverá a... Yukina aceitaria isso com muito prazer.

Yukina... o quarto kazekage levantou-se e olhou brevemente para as nuvens. Ele ficara viúvo e ao começar a se recuperar conhecera a jovem de mente perspicas e maneiras ligeiramente impulsivas.

- Temari está fora de cogitação, por ser uma garota, obviamente. – o kazekage começou a divagar. – Restam Kankuru e Gaara.

O desprezo que o ultimo nome foi dito, fez que as sobrancelhas de Touya se erguessem, mas não manifestou-se.

- Eu não tenho muitas escolhas, mas gostaria que o garoto que receber Saori, tenha o coração puro, Kenji. Ela está sendo criada para ser uma dama gentil, caridosa e...

- Gaara é o mais novo. Não me interessa o destino dele. Kankuru seria uma boa escolha, já que pretendo treina-lo para ser meu substituto.

- por que diz isso a respeito do...

- Não lhe interessa, Touya. – o kazekage olhou friamente para a menina. Kankuru era alegre, barulhento e impulsivo. Ele provavelmente, também seria mulherengo e acharia milhares de mulheres. – Gaara será a melhor opção para a pequena...

Touya não gostou do tom de Kenji no Sabaku. Mas ele não tinha opção. Ele jurara a Yukina, que protegeria a sua pequena hime. Que cresceria, casaria com o terceiro filho do kazekaze de Suna...

Saori seria protegida. Agora, ele apenas podia rezar aos deuses, que o doce sorriso não fosse transformado em lagrimas amargas...

Notas finais do capítulo

Enfim, se vcs quiserem saber a historia original... sugiro que peguem todos os livros da Tori pra verem! kkkk bjs!

Ah~! querem mais capitulos? entao pelo menos um comentario tem que ter... enton... bjs!


	2. Chapter 2

primeiro as respostas...

danielli. - nao entendi... o que é pra fazer?

Oo Jaq oO - que bom que gostou. ainda tem muita historia pela frente...

E o pessoal está avisado. Se tiver UM comentario eu posto. Senao... Vao olhar o Neji dançar o tchan!

Saori colocou-se de pé, antes de limpar a barra do vestido azul. Seu papai não havia entendido, quando ela dissera que Pimpo precisava ir ao banheiro... E que ela como mamãe, PRECISAVA levar ele.

Sua mãe entenderia muito mais rápido que ele sequer imaginaria... Saori, olhou para os corredores, perdida na indecisão que se formava. Por fim, decidiu ir pela esquerda, abrindo todas as portas que encontrava.

Escritório, escritório... Ninguem ali devia fazer xixi, a menina sentia vontade de chorar quando finalmente encontrou um banheiro. Entrou e, como sua mãe lhe ensinara, fechou a porta.

Ao sair, deixou o urso cair, assustada com a figura de um garoto, de oito anos a lhe encarar.

- Quem é voce? – ela pediu, pegando o urso.

- Essa é a minha pergunta. – ele estreitou os olhos. – Quem é voce?

- Eu pedi primeiro! – ela sorriu para ele. O garoto era ruivo, tinha olhos azuis, e uma tatuagem, que ela acreditava ser de chiclete na testa.

O garoto não respondeu, estreitando os olhos. Ela suspirou. Garotos eram tão bobos!

- Eu sou a Saori e esse é o Pimpo. – Ela mostrou o ursinho. – O meu papai veio conversar com o kazekage-sama, para a gente morar aqui. Agora voce pode me dizer quem é voce?

- Gaara no Sabaku.

Saori deu um sorriso, então fez uma breve reverencia.

- O Pimpo gostou de voce. E ele não gosta de quase ninguém, sabia? E ele não gosta principalmente, das galinhas. Sabe, elas tem bicos e garras afiadas, que machucam ele. Uma vez, o Pimpo caiu quando eu estava ajudando a minha babá a colher ovos. Daí, veio uma galinha e...

Gaara escutou toda a historia, erguendo as vezes a sobrancelhas. Saori sorria quando isso acontecia, então, enfantizava alguma parte da historia.

- E é por isso que o Pimpo não gosta de galinhas. E nem eu. Eu gosto de comer os ovinhos das galinhas, mas só quando eles já estão na mesa. Gosto mesmo, quando eles vem cozidos na água, que daí a mamãe deixa eu pintar o branquinho dos ovinhos com a beterraba. Eu não gosto de comer é agrião.

Saori concluiu, desejando que o garoto tivesse dito alguma coisa alem do seu nome. Quando o estomago da menina roncou, ela ficou vermelha.

- Gaara, voce viu o meu papai? Eu preciso achar ele para ele levar eu para comer. Eu estou com MUITA, MUITA fome... Eu e o Pimpo!

- Vem. – Gaara deu as costas para ela, que o seguiu em um estranho silencio. Gaara a levou até a cozinha. As servas, ao verem o garoto, assustaram-se. Sem dar caso para elas, o ruivinho olhou para a sua pequena companheira. – quer comer o que?

- Tem torta? – Saori pediu timidamente. Desviando o olhar dela, Gaara encarou a responsável pela cozinha, que assentiu.

Em alguns minutos, o pequeno casal estava sentado, o ursinho ao lado de Saori.

- Eu acho que elas pensaram que era o seu papai que estava aqui. – Ela falou, tentando conforta-lo. Gaara a olhou inquisitivo. Saori aproximou-se, falando em um sussurro no ouvido dele. – Quando o meu papai estava falando com o seu, ele deu medo no Pimpo. E dai, quando o Pimpo quis fazer xixi, até o meu papai não escutou.

Saori sentou-se direito na mesa, quando a cozinheira colocou a sua frente um pedaço de torta.

- muito obrigada. – Ela fez uma ligeira reverencia para a moça, que ficou ao lado da mesa, até Gaara lhe lançar um olhar não muito amigável. – Itadakimas! – Saori agradeceu, antes de começar a comer.

- Voce não tem medo de mim? – Gaara perguntou. Era praticamente impossível que aquela garotinha não tivesse. O mais certo, era que ela estivesse apenas fingindo.

- Por que eu ia ter medo de voce? Voce não tem penas como as galinhas, não tem as mãos como elas e também não tem boca de galinha. - Ela concluiu a lógica. – A não ser... – Saori deixou os hashis ao lado do prato. – Que esteja escondendo a boca de galinha dentro da sua boca. - E sem a menor cerimônia, botou as mãos na boca do ruivo, abrindo-a. Gaara arregalou os olhos. – é, voce não tem boca de galinha escondida dentro da sua boca. – Saori concluiu, espiando dentro da boca do garoto.

Não eram apenas os olhos de Gaara que estavam esbugalhados. Todas as cozinheiras, que haviam parado para observar a conversa dos dois, alem que estavam mais que dispostas a tentar salvar a menina, estavam daquele jeito.

Touya estava envergonhado. Saori parecia ter esquecido todas as boas maneiras que estavam lhe ensinando.

O quarto Kazekage, que ao ser informado que o filho caçula havia ido para a cozinha da sua casa, estava estático, observando a cena. Ninguém sairia vivo, se ousasse fazer aquilo com seu filho.

- Touya... Quanto voce quer para deixar a pequena se casar com o meu filho Gaara?


	3. doze anos depois

mil perdoes pela demora... Eu nao tenho a fic toda escrita. To escrevendo ela conforme posso... mas voces sabem! se nao tiver comentario, eu paro...

sabem, tem uma cena naquele livro que eu to baseando essa fic, pra escrever, que nao tem jeito de ser encaixada... E EU QUERO BOTAR ELA AQUI! Alguem da ideia de como fazer isso?

Danielli = tá aqui o cap... tomara que eu tenha inspiracao pra fazer o quatro...

Oo Jaq oO - ela é fofa, tagarela, mandona... pena que depois que crescer, ela vai descobrir dentro dela uma coisa que nao é nenhum pouco boa!

_**Doze anos depois**_

- DO QUE FOI QUE VOCE ME CHAMOU?

Asuma suspirou. Ino não tinha a menor sutileza em... Ao escutar o riso de Chouji, ele foi ate o quarto onde a loira estava, juntamente com o resto do time. Quando ele entrou, Chouji e Shikamaru seguravam a loira, que queria avançar na garota que estava sentada, os tornozelos, pés enfaixados.

Uma expressão de malicia estava no rosto dela.

- Ino, voce não percebeu que ela está falando... – Shikamaru levou uma cotovelada da loira, ocupada em tentar se soltar.

- A mais pura verdade. – A garota na cama sorriu candidamente. Chouji riu um pouco, antes de Ino virar-se para ele.

- VOCE CONCORDA COM ELA? – Ino sem esperar resposta, enfiou um soco na cara do Akimichi.

- MONSTRA! – a jovem, saiu da cama, caindo de joelhos, foi até Chouji. Passou a mao com delicadeza no machucado dele. – voce está bem?

Chouji sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, Saori. Estou acostumado com os rompantes de mau gênio da Ino.

A loira que havia sido arrastada para o outro canto por Shikamaru, esperneou, disposta a arrebentar chouji. Saori sorri, acariciando o ferimento.

- Não me parece que ela tenha rompantes de mau gênio. Me parece que ela tem rompantes de birra, teimosia enfim... infantilidade.

- EU NÃO SOU CRIANCA.

- Esta se comportando como uma!

- SAORI! – com a entrada do outro homem, as duas o encararam. – peça desculpas a ino, imediatamente!

- O inferno vai estar congelado se algum dia eu me desculpar com essa daí!

- Quando voce precisar da minha ajuda eu vou ter o máximo prazer em negar! – ino informou.

- Quando voce acha que eu vou precisar da ajuda... de uma solteirona rabugenta como voce? - saori não piscou, quando as mãos de Ino tentaram achar o seu pescoço.

- Agora voce entende, Asuma, porque eu não posso deixar Saori sozinha aqui em konoha?

Touya suspirou. As brigas entre Saori e Ino eram extremamente longas... elas jamais seriam amigas, a julgar pelas ofensas que uma sempre dizia a outra.

Asuma Sarutobi, Touya Yamanami e Kenji no Sabaku, haviam protegido o velho lorde, que mais de uma vez, engravidara jovens da corte... Ele reconhecia os filhos e filhas bastardas, conforme a possibilidade de utilização dos mesmos em vantagem para seus negócios.

A ultima jovem a qual o lorde tivera uma união, fora Yukina Uzumaki... jovem que dera a luz a uma menina, de olhos como os seus, parecidos com chocolate derretido, cabelos castanhos também. O lorde, contrariando as expectativas, resolvera casar-se com Yukina... E alguns dias antes da cerimônia, o homem, de uma certa idade, falecera.

A jovem, fugira da corte, levando a menina... E aparecera morta alguns dias depois, decapitada, assim como a suposta criança... Apenas três pessoas conheciam onde a verdadeira criança estava. Asuma Sarutobi, Touya Yamanami e Kenji no Sabaku.

E também o ninja lendário Jiraya, que descobrira a verdade, quando a criança tinha onze anos. Ele era acompanhado por Naruto... que ficara encantado pela menina. De tempos em tempos, Asuma verificava como a menina crescia... cada vez mais parecida com o pai...

Saori tinha um bom coração, um humor... Touya balançou a cabeça. Sua filha de criação era inteligente, mas tinha também a língua afiada... E os planos haviam sido trocados as pressas.

De acordo com o contrato que firmara com Kenji, Saori iria ir a Suna dali a três anos... Ela tendo vinte e um, com certeza enfrentaria as dificuldades que com certeza encontraria com mais sabedoria... No entanto, Touya descobrira que um dos homens que havia cortejado Yukina, estava a sua procura...

Nos olhos de Kaoru Fujioka, havia apenas uma coisa que Touya não soubera identificar, mas que também não gostara. E nem bem uma semana depois deles houverem se encontrado, a casa de Touya havia sido destruída por um incêndio criminoso.

E os cães, animais de estimação de Saori, haviam sido mortos, decapitados. Por sorte do destino, o dia de fazer o mercado, fora antecipado. E a família se salvara.

Touya não hesitara duas vezes. Sentara-se, contando toda a verdade a jovem que, chorara muito. A morte dos pais biológicos, a vida que estava perdendo...

Pegara a mulher e Saori e se encaminhara até Konoha, buscando mais provisões para a viagem para e, visto que as duas estavam machucadas de tanto andar. Os pés e tornozelos de Saori estavam em carne viva, ao chegarem na vila, por conta das botas que usava, mas a jovem não dissera um pio em queixa.

Asuma tentara convencer Touya a deixar a jovem ali, que ele arranjaria um emprego para ela. Cozinheira, atendente de loja... qualquer coisa.

- De jeito nenhum. Do jeito que essas duas se detestam, elas vão acabar se matando. – Touya afirmou, algumas horas mais tarde. As provisões estavam já compradas. Saori demoraria mais alguns dias para curar os pés, graças aos cuidados daquela que ela preferia morrer a agradecer.

E depois... Teuchi conseguira convencer Asuma, a leva-los até Suna...

Requisitar Gaara no Sabaku como marido para Saori Uzumaki.


	4. Suna Aqui estou eu!

Oo Jaq oO - tomara que as suas previsões estejam certas

Taciana - Se o livro for o mesmo vc sabe, que, MUITAS adaptacoes serao feitas... do tipo... han... han,.. NAO VOU CONTAR1 KKKKK

cap 04

Temari sorriu, meio de canto, ao identificar o seu preguiçoso de Konoha. ficou a observa-lo por alguns instantes, até ela perceber que ele estava acompanhado do seu sensei, de um homem, que ela não conseguiu identificar quem era e de duas mulheres.

Isso se os vestidos, embaixo das enormes capas, realmente estivessem vestindo duas mulheres.

- Temari sensei, uma comitiva de Konoha esta...

- Eu já percebi, Sanosuke. – ela retrucou, estreitando os olhos, quando uma das capas meio disformes, agarrou o braço de Shikamaru e eles andaram lado a lado, aparentemente muito entretidos em uma conversa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela agarrou o leque e saiu com passos firmes até o grupo.

- Ohayo,, bebê chorão. – temari falou.

- Yo, temari. – Shikamaru falou sem muita animação. Temari imediatamente conseguiu ver o rosto da jovem que o acompanhava. Era bonita, mas não tinha algo que a tornasse um espetáculo... Sem contar com as roupas, mais apropriadas a uma anciã.

Sentindo-se observada, a garota a encarou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Temari... pelo visto, continua sendo muito curiosa.

- Eu te conheço? – Temari franziu o cenho, ao ver a garota a sua frente.

- Não está me reconhecendo? – Saori começou a rir. – Shikamaru, voce me deve uma barra de chocolate! E das grandes!

Shikamaru suspirou. Ele não ia se meter na discussão que os olhos de Temari prometiam.

- Saori, vamos. – Touya chamou, segurando o braço da mulher.

- Hai, hai, hai... – Saori revirou os olhos. – não podemos deixar o kazekage esperando não é?

- Vieram para falar com o kazekage? – temari estava um tanto confusa. Quando a garota sorriu triunfante, para o moreno, Temari começou a ficar irritada.

- Me deve duas barras.

- Saori, está incomodando Shikamaru? – Touya

- Eu? Desde quando? – Saori fez uma expressão de inocência. – Estou tentando convencer o Shikamaru a me levar naquela loja de doces papai.

- Esqueça a loja de doces. Voce pode ir depois com o seu noivo La.

- E quem disse que o meu noivo não vai querer ficar fazendo outro tipo de coisas? Comigo?

Touya virou o pescoço tão rápido, que Shikamaru achou que ele quebraria o pescoço.

- SAORI!

Shikamaru suspirou. A próxima vez que Asuma lhe pedisse um favor, ele diria não. Ah, se não diria!

_A hime de suna_

Gaara colocou mais um documento na pilha de papeis, pegando outro em seguida. Se Naruto não estivesse em viagem, as idéias que o ruivo tinha para colocar em ação, com a ajuda do loiro seriam...

Seu rumo de pensamentos parou, quando sem qualquer tipo de anunciação, um homem invadiu a sala. Os cabelos branqueados pelo tempo, as roupas sujas pela viagem, não davam indícios de quem era.

Ao vê-lo, porem, o homem revirou os olhos.

- Maldição, kenji, voce não tem vergonha na cara? Alem de pintar o cabelo como uma moça, ainda pinta de vermelho!

- Desculpe, eu não entendi bem. Do que foi que o senhor me chamou?

- Kenji no Sabaku, devo dizer que voce... – ele estreitou os olhos. – Desde quando que voce tem olhos claros?

- Desde nasci. E o senhor está enganado a respeito de eu ser Kenji.

- O amiguinho caladão de Saori... voce é a cara do seu pai, mas enfim, onde ele está?

- Meu pai? – Gaara levantou-se, fazendo Touya começar a ter duvidas, se seria inteligente, deixar a sua hime ali. Touya nunca fora um homem paciente. Praticamente deixara Temari e o resto do grupo no seu encalço, enquanto ele invadia o palcio kazekage. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de onde ficava o escritório de Kenji.

O kazekage de Suna olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando o homem a sua frente bufou.  
>- Não escutou, moleque? Eu quero falar com o seu pai. O QUARTO KAZEKAGE!<br>- Se o senhor tivesse parado para escutar, saberia que ele está morto. – Baki falou da porta. Aquele homem havia praticamente invadido o escritório de Gaara como se fosse um rojão.

- Infernos! Quer dizer que aquele infeliz resolveu bater as botas antes de fazer valer o que me prometeu?

Temari e Baki abriram a boca, dispostos a fazer que o homem demonstrasse um mínimo de respeito ao QUINTO Kazekage, quando a jovem, que estava atrás de Shikamaru avançou. Curvando-se até o chão, ela ficou ali por alguns instantes antes de levantar, ainda sem fitar o ruivo.

- Por favor, perdoem meu pai. Ele está muito...  
>- Saori, levante-se desse maldito chão agora! Maldita hora que eu pensei que aquele bunda mole do Kenji pudesse fazer algo realmente direito nessa vida!<br>- Senhor... - Shikamaru tentou acalma-lo, mas o homem bufou.  
>- Querem saber? Saori, pegue sua mochila, vamos voltar para Konoha. Asuma e eu vamos decidir se é melhor você casar com o gorducho guloso ou com esse paspalho preguiçoso!<p>

- mas de jeito nenhum! – Saori, Temari e Shikamaru falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- silencio. – Gaara falou em tom baixo, mas que fez que todos o olhassem. – Agora, alguém poderia me explicar o que aconteceu? Por que razão o senhor invadiu o meu escritório?

Toyua, Asuma e Saori desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Gaara ficou vários instantes observando aquela confusão, até que ergueu a mao direita, fazendo que todos se calassem.

- Com exceção de Saori...

- Eu? – Saori apontou para o seu peito.

- Quero que todos saiam da sala.

- Mas de jeito nenhum! – Touya alterou a voz. – a minha filhinha não vai...

Saori. Assim que a vira, a reconhecera. O mesmo rosto de boneca... os cabelos castanhos, que caiam pelas costas, os lábios que não conseguiam parar de se mexer... os olhos de chocolate derretido. Ela pelo visto, continuava a mesma tagarela. Gaara olhou para ela. O atrevimento da menina, pelo visto, continuara na jovem a sua frente.

- Gaara, o que...

- O senhor realmente não vai sair daqui?

- NÃO!

Gaara, sem dizer uma palavra, pegou sua cabaça, colocando-a nas costas.

Temari, Baki, Shikamaru, por favor garantam que ninguém saia dessa sala. – sem dizer uma palavra, a areia saiu da cabaça de Gaara, pegando saori pela cintura, erguendo-a do chão, com um gritinho.

Gaara, sem a menor cerimônia, pulou pela janela, levando a moça junto. E escutando os impropérios de Touya.


	5. O acordo

Gaara ergueu a sobrancelha, fazendo que a garota o encarasse muito seria.

- Pode começar a falar.

- Depois que voce se desculpar. – Saori falou, cruzando os braços.

- Me desculpar?

- Sim! Voce simplesmente mandou essa coisa...

- Areia.

- Que seja! Essa areia me pegar e saiu pulando como um coelho atrasado para um cha maluco!

Coelho atrasado para um chá maluco? Gaara franziu a testa. Do que ela estava falando? Sem atinar com a resposta, Gaara a fitou mais intensamente, por um tempo relativamente longo, ao mesmo tempo que ela o fitava.

- Arrgh! – Saori bateu o pé no chão. – não vale, Gaara! Voce continua muito bom nesse jogo! Eu desisto... por enquanto!

- Jogo?

Saori bufou, antes de rir.

- Bem, mas não importa! Talvez numa outra hora, eu ganhe... assim que eu tiver aprendido a fazer cara séria.

- É voce mesma, Saori?

- Claro que sou! Voce que parece que andou mudando bastante... será que criou uma boca de galinha, dentro da boca?

Saori apesar de não aproximar-se dele, abaixou-se um pouco, tentando ver dentro da boca do ruivo.

- Pode me explicar essa situação toda? – Gaara questionou, então Saori suspirou, olhando em volta. Gaara a tinha levado até uma pequena caverna, que quando crianças, eles haviam brincado, na semana que Saori e o pai adotivo haviam estado.

- Hai. – Saori curvou a cabeça. Iria repetir, pela primeira vez, as palavras que haviam lhe falado a cerca de um mês. – Essa loucura toda, começa ainda no governo do velho lorde. Minha mãe, conforme o costume, foi para a corte, passar uma temporada. Ao chegar lá, um dos figurões da corte se interessou por ela... E a seduziu, deixando-a grávida. Quando eu nasci, esse homem decidiu que iria se casar com a minha mãe... mas, ele morreu, a alguns dias do casamento. Então, a mamãe fugiu da corte, me levando junto. Ela me deixou com o Touya Yamanami, comprou uma menina... E ambas, nem uma semana depois foram encontradas mortas, decapitadas.

Saori prendeu as lagrimas que desejava exprimir. Toda vez que lembrava-se, toda vez que essa historia era repetida, ela sentia uma dor muito grande no coração.

- Quando... – ela umedeceu os lábios, sentindo-se tremer pela primeira vez. – estivemos aqui, a doze anos, foi para firmar o contrato de noivado nosso, Gaara. Papai... Touya Yamanami e seu pai, haviam sido companheiros... não, não companheiros... Eu não lembro o termo. Mas a questão, é que seu pai, conhecia toda a historia, ele conheceu tanto a minha mãe, quanto o meu pai... Ele achou, por alguma razão que eu desconheço, qual a vantagem que levaria, um casamento entre nós seria bom. O papai assinou um contrato, onde o seu nome está como noivo e o meu como noiva.

Gaara tinha os olhos estreitados, enquanto ela falava. Apesar das pausas de saori falar, ela nao desviara os olhos dos seus. Haviam muitos documentos, que como kazekage, ele ainda não vira... Sendo assim a historia contada por ela era muito plausível.

Ele não entendia, por qual razão, seu pai concordaria em uma ação, aparentemente, sem lucro algum para ele. Como kazekage, Gaara podia anular esse contrato, se existisse realmente. Mas em vista dos acontecimentos...

Saori o fitava em expectativa. Gaara deu as costas para ela.

- Eu estou com alguns problemas. – começou a falar devagar, olhando para o deserto de areia, que se estendia até a vista alcançar. – Desde a ultima guerra ninja, quando aconteceu a aliança shinobi, onde os três últimos...

Gaara virou-se para ela, que tinha um ar muito espantado.

- Houve uma guerra? Quando? Voce se machucou? Amigos seus se...

- Saori. – ele a interrompeu, fazendo que ela abaixasse a cabeça. – houve uma guerra travada por ninjas, que aconteceu a alguns anos atrás.

- Desculpe. Não tivemos nenhuma noticia sobre isso.

- Felizmente, meus amigos não foram afetados. – Gaara tentou não ser ríspido. – mas a questão, é que um dos kages, o tsuchikage, a cerca de uns dois anos, resolveu que eu serei um bom marido para a neta dele. E eu não tenho a mínima intenção de me casar.

- Exatamente como eu! – Saori falou, num arroubo. – Eu apenas concordei em vim lhe procurar, por um motivo muito simples.

- E qual seria?

- Aparentemente, a mesma pessoa responsável pela morte da minha mãe, descobriu que eu estou viva... E a cerca de um mês, quando estávamos fora... destruíram nossa casa... E mataram os meus cachorros, que eu tinha sido obrigada a deixar em casa. O papai... entao decidiu que era hora de virmos para cá, senão, demorariamos mais três anos para isso.

Gaara fitou Saori, como se não entendesse o que ela falava.

- Voce esta falando que realmente existe um contrato onde...

- Sim. – Saori estreitou os olhos. – Se não acredita em mim, porque demônios então praticamente me seqüestrou e está me olhando desse jeito?

- Estou analisando as circunstancias... E acho que tanto voce como eu poderemos nos ajudar.

- Ahn... pode explicar? – Saori franziu a testa. – Eu não estou entendendo nada!

- Voce veio me reclamar como marido não foi?

- Claro que não! – Saori foi enfática. – Meus pais... quer dizer, Toyua e a mulher, conseguiram um esconderijo, mas temem que o filho da... – Saori limpou a garganta. – quer dizer que o desgraçado que está nos perseguindo, continuem a fazer isso, dado a minha. Se acaso chegarem aqui, conforme o planejado com seu pai, eu teria perdido o sobrenome que ostento agora e, sendo nora... conforme os planos do kazekage, ninguém ousaria tentar me matar. E se tentassem, com certeza, meu... – Saori abaixou a cabeça, mas Gaara percebeu as bochechas vermelhas – meu marido não iria permitir.

- Voce disse que não veio para cumprir o contrato.

- Não! Eu apenas vim ate aqui, para acompanhar eles, já que eles não iriam permitir que eu fizesse essa viagem sozinha, para eles em seguida irem em segurança até o esconderijo. Mas em momento algum eu pensei em realmente me casar com voce, Gaara, nem com ninguém! O dia que eu me casar, vai ser por que amo o meu noivo! – Saori ergueu a cabeça, com muita determinação.

Gaara a fitava, sem externar nenhuma emoção. No entanto, dentro de seu peito, a historia era diferente. Sentia uma grande confusão, uma vontade de pegar Saori nos braços, garantindo que ninguém a machucasse, que a explosão de sentimentos que era a garota...

Subitamente, uma lembrança o invadiu. Saori e ele estavam comendo, a garota tagarelando sobre o fato de Kankurou não ter deixado ela brincar com as "bonecas" dele - como se algum dia kankurou fosse permitir alguém mexer nas suas marionetes – quando Saori do nada calou-se. Imediatamente ele a encarara, vendo que ela olhava para outro lado. Seguindo o olhar dela, Gaara sentiu uma coisa estranha, ao ver o olhar do pai sobre eles.

Saori tinha uma das mãos sobre o braço de Gaara, apertou-a e então virou-se pra ele.

0 Voce já terminou de comer? A gente pode sair? – ela pediu em um sussurro.

- A gente não pode. O pai não deu a ordem. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom. – por que?

- Eu não gosto do jeito que o seu pai olha para a gente. Não gosto mesmo.

- Por que?

Ela dera de ombros, mas franzira a testa.

- Eu não gosto desse jeito. Não gosto mesmo.

Então, alguns minutos depois, a refeição acabara e Gaara tinha treino... que Saori fora assistir, pela ultima vez, antes de ir embora.

Gaara respirou fundo, afastando as lembranças. Saori havia cruzado os braços, olhando-o intrigada.

- Voce esta bem?

- Como eu dizia antes... – Gaara retomou a palavra. – Eu estou sendo pressionado pelo tsuchikage a me casar com a neta dele. Já que existe esse compromisso entre nós...

- Eu não vou me casar sem estar apaixonada! – Saori rebateu, quase que imediatamente.

Gaara ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Seus responsáveis não vão sair, sem que voce esteja devidamente...

- Eu sei! – ela bufou. – Se eles não acreditarem que eu estou "protegida" – Saori fez aspas com as mãos, quando falou protegida – eles não vão se esconder nem...

- Saori. – Gaara se aproximou dela. – Se todos acreditarem que voce e eu realmente vamos nos casar, ninguém vai continuar a nos pressionar.

- Gaara. Eu não vou me casar com voce, dá para entender?

- Vamos apenas fingir. – ele parou a alguns passos dela, que franziu o nariz, por vários momentos.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Pelo tempo necessário. – ele respondeu, simplesmente. Saori o encarou, com duvidas.

- O que a sua irmã vai dizer disso?

- Temari não vai dizer nada.

Saori o olhou por alguns momentos, antes de cair numa gargalhada.

- Gaara, voce é um anjo se realmente acredita nisso. – Saori bateu de leve no ombro dele, que olhou o movimento. Nenhuma reação da areia. Nada contra Saori. Ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, abraçando-o, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. – obrigada. Prometo que eu vou fazer o meu melhor para que ninguém desconfie que estamos fazendo uma armação para salvar as nossas peles.

- Só não chegue muito perto do Kankurou. – o aviso inesperado fez que ela o largasse, encarando-o surpresa. – Ele ainda não esqueceu que voce fez aquelas pinturas naquelas marionetes. Jurou que lhe pintaria o rosto com uma tinta que não sairia do seu rosto jamais.

- Eu só enfeitei um pouco aquelas bonecas horrorosas dele! – Saori ficou indignada. – E depois, se ele não queria que eu pintasse as bonecas dele, não devia ter deixado as bonecas onde voce conseguisse pegar elas!


	6. O compromisso

Gaara abriu a porta para que Saori entrasse, coisa que a jovem fez, depois de olha-lo fixamente. Quando o kage adentrou pela porta de seu escritório, abriu levemente a boca, espantado. Touya Yamanami estava amordaçado, amarrado a uma cadeira. Quando viu Saori, o homem começou a pular, os olhos arregalados.

- Papai... o que o senhor fez? – ante a pergunta de Saori, todos os presentes a olharam.

- O que ele fez? – Temari vociferou. – Vou lhe dizer o que essa criatura fez! Esse homem... Temari parou, quando percebeu que Saori havia se postado diante da mae, que estava olhando a paisagem. Em questão de segundos, elas agitavam-se as mãos, uma para a outra.

- O que elas estão fazendo? – Shikamaru questionou, vendo que Saori apontava para Gaara, para si própria e rodeava o dedo anelar da mao esquerda.

- Estão conversando. – Asuma sorriu. – Voce não percebeu, Shikamaru, que Mieko é muda?

- Muda mas não surda. – Saori falou para eles, voltando a fazer sinais rápidos com a mao. A mulher mais velha olhou para Gaara, examinou-o de cima a baixo, antes de voltar a examina-lo no rosto. O kage encarou-a, muito sério, antes da mulher dar um sorriso malicioso, virando-se para a jovem que educara como filha. Fez alguns gestos, que fez Saori ficar vermelha, antes de bufar. – Mãe! Isso é coisa que se diga? Mieko beijou a palma da mão esquerda, antes de abraçar Saori.

Então, depois de largar a filha, foi até o marido e fazendo uma cara brava, gesticulou. Saori acompanhou a mãe, rindo quando o pai rosnou mesmo amordaçado. Saori aproximou-se de Asuma, ainda rindo.

- Tio Asuma, o senhor vai levar o papai e a mamãe até o lugar?

- Esse é o combinado, Saori. Por que?

- Não deixe de me dar noticias, por favor.

- - - /

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Saori, enquanto ela jogava o par de botas longe. Estava no quarto que Temari lhe instalara, sob as ordens de Gaara. Os ferimentos nos pés estavam um pouco melhores, mas ainda feios. Ela ergueu o torso, assim que viu a porta do quarto abrir-se, Gaara entrando. Ela havia erguido o vestido até as coxas, para examinar os ferimentos.

- O que aconteceu? - ele questionou, olhando para os pés dela.

- Andei demais, com botas, sendo que elas eram novas. – Saori fez uma careta. – os meus calcados só ficam bons de usar, quando estão próximos de serem jogados no lixo. – ela o olhou, curiosa. – Demorou por que? - Temari.

– ao escutar o nome da outra, Saori começou a rir.

– Se voce atravessar o corredor, é o quarto dela.

- Ela já me informou, assim como o fato que se eu puser a mao na maquiagem dela de novo, ela vai me fazer voar até Konoha. – Saori suspirou. – Ate parece que eu vou querer mexer nas coisas dela... Já basta a vez que pintei as bonecas do Kanky com a maquiagem dela... E levei a surra do ano, quando a mamãe descobriu. Gaara assentiu, Saori então arregalou os olhos. - Gaara! – quando o ruivo a olhou, Saori cobriu as pernas com o vestido. – pode se sentar. – ela afastou-se um pouco da enorme cama de casal, dando espaço para ele. – prometo que só vou te morder, se voce me beliscar.

- Eu não vou lhe beliscar. – Gaara aproximou-se, sentando-se. – Eu vim para conversarmos mais um pouco.

- Que bom. – Saori sorriu-lhe. – Voce quer saber mais alguma coisa, ou... Me informar de mais alguma coisa, para... o nosso plano maligno dar certo? – Saori fez uma expressão, que fez Gaara suspirar.

- Pelo jeito, voce continua tão elétrica quanto antes.

- Está enganado, Gaara. Eu tenho os meus momentos, que sou muito calma... mas são bem raros. – Saori fitou o teto. Gaara continuava quase tão calado quanto antes... Mas o que mais a angustiava, eram os olhos dele. Continuavam tão tristes, se não mais, do que quando haviam se conhecido. – Quanto tempo voce acha que vai ser necessário eu ficar aqui?

- Tem planos de ir a outro lugar? – Gaara devolveu a pergunta dela, que deu de ombros.

- Mais ou menos... Eu quero voltar a Konoha, para realmente conhecer a vila, sabe? Eu adoraria voltar para a minha casa, se tivesse os meus cachorros... mas já que eles não vão estar lá, não vejo sentido nisso.

- Daqui a algum tempo, posso pedir a alguém que lhe leve a konoha. Sinto pela sua casa. - Uma hora tinha de acontecer deles... – Saori puxou o ar, antes de solta-lo lentamente. – Espero que o Pimpo tenha lhe feito companhia.

- O seu urso de pelúcia.

- Voce não sabe o quanto eu chorei, depois que eu cheguei em casa, de saudades dele. - Voce devia te-lo levado.

- Eu tinha que deixar alguma coisa aqui em Suna para voltar para buscar, lembra?

- Desculpe, mas...

- Voce deve te-lo jogado no lixo, afinal, ninjas não brincam de ursos, não é? Tudo bem. – Saori bateu amistosamente no braço do ruivo, olhou ostensivamente o local. – Eu não fico triste por isso. Eu só fico preocupada, com o fato dos meus pais...

- Eles vão ficar bem, Saori.

- Eu sei. – Saori falou corajosa, mesmo sentindo as lagrimas querendo correr. - /

Gaara abriu a porta do quarto que descansava, trancando-a em seguida. De maneira lenta, foi até a porta do armário, abriu-a e puxou um baú, deixando-o no meio do quarto. Pegou algumas roupas limpas e então, olhou para o baú, novamente. Ficou fitando-o por vários momentos, antes de sair, indo ao banheiro, tomar um banho.

Quando voltou, abriu o baú, como se tivesse medo do que sairia dali. Afastou alguns livros, tirou o álbum de fotografias de sua mãe. Bem no fundo, finalmente achou o que procurava, a primeira das inúmeras coisas que colocara ali dentro.

O urso que ganhara de Saori, pouco antes dela ir embora. O ruivo ficou a olhar para o brinquedo em suas mãos. Saori adoraria ter o urso em suas mãos novamente. Mas ele não estava disposto, a entrega-lo a ela... Ainda não.


End file.
